


Words

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: Chloe has a hard time thinking of words to say after she discovers the truth about what her partner really is. So it's a little ironic when she makes the most important of confessions without even realising it.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first Lucifer story. This was supposed to be just a little drabble about the immediate aftermath of the finale (hurry up Season 4, goddamn you) but I got a little carried away. Anyways, enjoy and, as always, I apologise for my grammar.

Words are deceiving. When you look at them on paper, they seem so innocent and small, but when you say them out loud, you realise just how truly _big_ some words can be. For example, words said in the middle of an argument can cut like a knife, and words like “I’m sorry” or “I do” can carry so much emotion that they can bring a whole room to tears. And then there are words that are literally life altering. Words like “I’m pregnant” or “She’s gone”.

Usually these words have some kind of build up, a time to prepare for the onslaught of emotions that they bring. But sometimes… sometimes these words, these incredibly big, powerful words, just slip out. And for Chloe Jane Decker, that’s exactly what happened.

\---

‘It’s all true.’

Chloe stares at the man – her partner – like she’s never seen him before. His usually oh so handsome face is now red and scarred and his eyes are as black as night and full of confusion.

‘Detective?’ he asks and his voice is still the same. Chloe is not prepared for that. And then, as if he’d only just realised what she was staring at, his face changes back to the Lucifer she knows. ‘Detective, I…’

But he doesn't seem to know what to say, which is just fine with Chloe because she probably wouldn’t have been able to listen anyway. Her mind is too busy whirring with a million thoughts and questions, because, if the Devil is real, then so is Hell and Heaven and God, and oh Christ (who was probably also real) she needs to sit down.

But sitting down and blocking out the world is not an option at the moment. And the distant sound of police sirens just proves that. Chloe looks around the room. It's a mess. There's glass and bloodied feathers everywhere, a great big whole in the wall, and all of Pierce’s men unconscious or dead on the floor. And in the middle of it all is Lucifer, still standing in the exact spot she’d found him, next to the dead body of Marcus - the Sinnerman, her boss and ex-fiancé.

This really is too much.

Lucifer follows her gaze and then looks back up at her. He almost looks frightened. ‘It was self defence,’ he says as if it isn’t just her he is trying to convince.

‘I know,’ says Chloe without thinking. Devil or no, she was there when they confronted Marcus and his men and she knows first hand that they were not afraid of taking kill shots.

Lucifer – _the Devil_ – breathes a sigh of relief and then looks around the room. The sirens are getting closer now. ‘So, how do you want to explain all this?’ he asks.

Chloe almost laughs. Her world has just been turned upside down, forcing her to question everything she has ever believed in, and he expects her to be able to explain it to a bunch of officers who couldn’t possibly understand the half of it. But that's exactly why she _has_ to explain it to them, because they won't understand. They'll probably just arrest Lucifer for murder and maybe even her too and then she would never see Trixie again.

_Trixie._

That's the thought that brings her back. She has to see her little girl again.

‘We tell them the truth,’ she says and Lucifer raises an eyebrow but she carries on anyway. ‘We suspected Pierce of being the Sinnerman and he lured us into a trap and tried to-’ she takes a big breath, remembering the pain of the bullet hitting her thankfully bullet-vest clad chest, ‘to kill us. You had no choice but to take him out.’

Lucifer is looking at her with an emotion that Chloe can’t quite read but would guess it is something like pride. She tries to ignore the way it makes her stomach flip. ‘And what about the, uh, feathers,’ he says, bending down and picking one up to examine it. Even covered in blood, it still seems to glow.

_Angel feathers. Right._

Chloe looks down at the rest of the feathers that are strewn all over the floor covered in blood – covered in Lucifer’s blood because they are _his_ feathers. Lucifer is an angel. 

_Lucifer is the Devil._

Chloe shakes herself out of it. She can freak out later – and boy is she ever going to freak out – but right now she needs to think of something to explain this. There is no way they will have time to clean up, the sirens are right outside the building now.

She looks around at all the broken busts and statues and suddenly gets an idea. ‘Art,’ she says. It's not the best explanation but it's all she has. ‘We can say they were an art display and you fell through it during the fight, hence why it’s covered in your blood.’

She risks a glance at Lucifer and finds that he looks… insulted?

‘Fell?’ he says. Yep, definitely insulted. His face has that pout that Chloe always finds so childish yet adorable. _Stop that. Focus, Decker._ ‘I don’t think they’ll believe that for a second. Anyone who has even looked at me knows I am more dignified than that.’ He adjusts his suit jacket – not succeeding in the slightest at making himself look more dignified – and Chloe rolls her eyes.

And for just a moment, it's like nothing has changed.

But that moment is fleeting.

Chloe clears her throat awkwardly. ‘Fine, we’ll say you were pushed, then.’

She quickly looks away from Lucifer, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of his gaze, but no matter where she looks, she can't hide from the evidence of how her whole life has been tipped on its axis.

It's actually quite a relief when uniform show up at the scene.

\---

She manages to hold herself together while she gives the officers the story. Lucifer sticks to mostly just nodding along with her but every now and then supplies little details, like how Marcus had brought the knife that had eventually killed him – Maze’s knife – to the scene. And when all is said and done and they are finally allowed to leave the building, well, Chloe has never appreciated fresh air as much as she does in that moment.

But unfortunately no amount of fresh air can clear her head. All she can think about is how Marcus was the Sinnerman, Lucifer is the Devil, and she should really check into Dan’s history just to be sure he's not hiding something too. She leans against her car and closes her eyes, trying to will all the thoughts away.

It doesn't work.

A couple of minutes go by before she feels the car shift a little as someone leans against it beside her. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know who it is.

‘I know it’s a lot to take in,' Lucifer starts and Chloe chokes out a sound that is half laugh, half sob.

She opens her eyes but still doesn't look at him. ‘Yeah, you could say that.’

Lucifer hesitates a moment before continuing. ‘I expect you have questions and I will answer them but I just want you to know that I’m still…’ Out of the corner of her eye she sees him reach for her shoulder and then think better of it. ‘I’m still me,’ he finishes, sounding almost defeated.

Chloe finally manages to look at him. He has that kicked puppy look on his face and she can't help but take pity on him. ‘I just need time to process everything,’ she assures him. ‘I just found out that I’m in love with the _actual_ Devil. It’s a lot to take in.’

She doesn't even realise what she has just admitted to.

But Lucifer does. His face goes through several expressions – shock, disbelief, hope – but finally settles on one that he reserves just for her. ‘Well if it helps at all, Detective, I… I think he’s in love with you too.’

Chloe isn’t sure if that does help but it does stir up a whole load of new emotions. The trouble is she's not entirely sure which one she should feel. Happy? Excited? Afraid?

In the end she settles for a combination of the three and decides that she really has to leave now before she gets any more life changing revelations. She can feel that well overdue freak out coming on and she really wants to get home before it hits her. So she makes her excuses, mumbles an apology and before she knows it, she is driving away from the crime scene and away from Lucifer, not daring to look in the rear-view mirror lest she adds guilt to the overwhelming pile of emotions inside her.

She takes a couple of deep breaths as she tries to calm herself. It's a little easier to think now that she is alone.

_She's in love with the Devil._

Another deep breath.

_And the Devil is in love with her._

And what scares her most is the fact that that thought doesn’t actually scare her at all. She should be afraid shouldn’t she? Every single thing she has ever read about the Devil tells her she should. All those fancy words in the Bible and whatever else all say that the Devil is evil. A manipulator. A deceiver.

But Chloe doesn’t believe them. Because if she has learned one thing about her partner over the past couple of years, it's that Lucifer Morningstar doesn’t lie.

Chloe Decker is in love with the Devil, and the Devil is in love with Chloe Decker.

And, pending existential crisis aside, she is just fine with that.


End file.
